So Long Sweet Summer
by Lola Manola
Summary: Summer. It brings many things, fun, friends, freedom. Little did Gabriella Montez know that she'd also be getting love. Based loosely on Dashboard Confessional's So Long Sweet Summer TxG R


**Chapter One**

"_She's gonna pack her bags  
She's gonna find her way  
She's gonna get right out of this  
She don't want New York  
She don't want L.A.  
She's gonna find that special kiss"_

**Britney Spears- Brave New Girl**

Summer.

It's a six letter word that gets the excitement bubbling in every teenager. It brings many things such as freedom, fun, friends but one stigma that summer always has is love.

And the summer of 2009 had all of these in store.

******

Running through the checklist she had mentally stored with in her head, Gabriella Montez chucked the last remain things she needed for the summer she had prepared whilst visiting her best friend Taylor McKessie in New Mexico.

Gabriella and Taylor had been best friends since Kindergarten, you couldn't go anywhere without seeing the other only a few paces behind. Unfortunately when the girls hit tenth grade Taylor's Mom had been transferred from Lexington, Massachusetts to Albuquerque, New Mexico. The girls had been devastated at the separation but thanks to modern technology and the sisterly bond the pair shared they never lost contact, with their weekly emails, random texts and almost daily face book posts.

Now they had planned to spend the whole summer together, spending it how they used to. Having movie marathons that would last three days, going to the park and taking hundreds of photos and going to parties almost every night. A smile formed on Gabi's lips at the thought of seeing Taylor and meeting her friends that she had heard so much about.

"Mija, come on! You're going to be late." Elena Montez shouted up the stairs.

"Coming." Gabi sighed grabbing her holdall and pulling her case out her room and down the stairs.

"So you excited?" Elena asked as she took Gabi's holdall from her as they walked towards the car.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I just can't believe I'm actually going to see Tay in the flesh after two years."

"I'm sure she's exactly the same only a bit taller."

Gabi let out a giggle at her Mom's comment as she watched the neighbourhood she grew up in pass by her. Taking in all the places that held so many memories for her Gabi let out a sigh knowing that everything was slowly changing; after summer she'd be returning home for a few days before packing her car up and going off to NYU. But she knew she had to do this, say goodbye to the little city and head off to the big one. It was the only way for her to achieve her dreams. She let out a sigh as the thoughts of attending college loomed on her mind.

"Hun, what's up?" Elena asked drawing Gabi out her daydream.

"Oh was just thinking about College." she replied rolling down her window and sticking her head out the window to feel the breeze tickle her face.

"Mija, college is months away yet. Just focus on having fun this summer. Forget about what is going to happen in September, just take each day as it comes and…"

"live it to the fullest." Gabi interrupted, pulling her head back into the car, quoting the phrase her Mom had enforced on her from a young age. Elena let a smile grace her face looking at her only daughter who had matured so much over the last year.

Gabi returned her Mom's smile and stuck her head back out the window, her thoughts returning of the summer that laid ahead of her.

******

Summer.

It's a six letter word that brings excitement to any teenager as they think of all the things they have planned.

Yet every teenager has the same goal…

To make it the best summer ever.

Little did the people in this tale know that this summer would be one they would never forget.

******

**Hey Guys, I'm back!!**

**I know I'm rubbish and haven't updated any of my stories but I got so busy with my last term at University that I did not have time to sit down hardly. But now Uni has finished for good and I need something to channel my creativity and this is the outcome of it.**

**Yes, it's a pretty short first chapter but they'll be more soon.**

**Anyways hope you liked it. **

**Please review, both good and bad mostly appreciated!**

**xxxx**


End file.
